


Предел Роша

by eddiedelete



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Фобос практически достиг предела Роша. Напоминал о себе каждый закат и рассвет, занимая четверть горизонта. Времени на жизнь практически не оставалось, парадоксально, что оставалось на войну.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 4





	Предел Роша

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено сериалом the100. в этой вселенной законы физики не существуют.

Минхо думал, что за прошедший год он достаточно отвердел, словно покрываясь льдинами с вершин Аскрийских гор, но сегодня трещина за трещиной в мелкую крошку. Рассыпалось всё что оставалось, хотя теперь казалось, что не осталось ничего. Снежная буря уничтожила Фарсиду за пару часов, сравняв с землей дом, в котором он родился. Минхо смотрел на снимки со спутника опустошенным взглядом, настолько же опустошенной выглядела родная провинция - из-под белой ровной поверхности, мерцающей, словно посыпанной звездами созвездия Большого Пса, не выглядывали даже купола самых высоких дворцов. Над сугробами возвышался одинокий Олимп.

Может быть, будь Минхо в одиночестве, было бы проще собраться - вывернуться слезами наружу и слепить себя заново. Может быть, это к лучшему, что сейчас он не один - Чан крепко сжимал его плечо, будто удерживая последние крошки. Он всё понимал. Дом Чана потопило водами Эритрейского моря полгода назад. И этот первый разрушительный катаклизм стал отправной точкой, спровоцировав войну между остальными провинциями. Словно именно в тот момент все осознали масштаб надвигающейся катастрофы. Фобос практически достиг предела Роша. Напоминал о себе каждый закат и рассвет, занимая четверть горизонта. Времени на жизнь практически не оставалось, парадоксально, что оставалось на войну. 

\- Видимо, неумение учиться на своих ошибках передалось нам генетически от землян, - сказал Минхо, когда скорбь схлынула под наплывом напоминаний о том, что еще ничего не закончено - война в самом разгаре. Он повернулся к Чану и спросил, будто этот вопрос имел какой-то смысл. - Стоило ли давать нам второй шанс, когда первый мы проебали? 

\- Ты сейчас говоришь, как Чанбин, - губы Чана тронула едва заметная грустная улыбка. Удивительная способность оставаться спокойным даже тогда, когда всё рушилось на глазах. Минхо благодарил судьбу за то, что принц уже несуществующей провинции Аргир являлся его союзником. Чан вдохновлял их всех не сдаваться, потому что еще было за что бороться. Их провинции были стерты с лица медленно погибающей планеты, но их люди все еще готовы были следовать за своими лидерами.

\- Чан, Минхо, поднимитесь в лабораторию. Есть новости! - из динамиков транслировался бодрый голос. Минхо напрягся. Фарсида была домом Джисона тоже, и сегодня ее не стало. В глазах Чана отразилось понимание, и он сказал то, о чем подумал сам Минхо:  
\- Cейчас не лучший момент ему рассказывать. Давай сначала разберемся с Хёнджином.

Минхо автоматически кивнул, чувствуя себя разобранным механизмом, что-то еще крутилось-вертелось, но в остальном - бесполезная машина. Титулованный принц, не способный позаботиться о своем народе. Блядь, как же несправедливо наказывало мироздание ни в чем неповинных фарсидцев. Заслуживал ли Минхо их слепой веры?

Минхо остановился, когда они оказались перед дверью, ведущей в импровизированную лабораторию, которая раньше была библиотекой. Он обхватил руками шею, перекрывая ладонями посиневшие отпечатки, оставленные пару дней назад принцем Элизиума. Перед глазами до сих пор всплывала чернота его глаз, похожая на ловушку сингулярности. Хёнджин никогда прежде не смотрел на Минхо с такой всепоглощающей ненавистью. В той червоточине можно было потеряться, потерять себя, если, конечно, было что терять. 

\- Джисон не позвал бы нас, если бы ничего не получилось, - сказал Чан, заметив, что Минхо оцепенел. 

Пока Джисон мельтешил рядом с капсулой, просматривая на трикодере какую-то информацию, Феликс быстро перебирал пальцами по клавиатуре. Его светлые волосы были взлохмачены, идентификатор в правом глазу светился ярко-голубым. Чанбин сидел, закинув одну ногу на край стола, и безразлично пролистывал gps-карты, полученные по сети с баз Прометея.

\- Есть какие-нибудь новости из Западного Ноачиса? - поинтересовался Чан, присаживаясь рядом с Чанбином. Минхо обосновался в углу в мягком кресле, старательно избегая смотреть в сторону капсулы.  
\- Рюджин связывалась час назад. Сказала, что они выезжают обратно с оружием и метаматериалами.

В какой-то момент Минхо осознал, что оставался единственным, кто не занят делом. Он просто сидел и пялился в пустой книжный стеллаж, словно полностью парализованный, хотя ментально ощущалось по-другому. Это как крутиться вокруг себя много-много раз и остановиться, но в голове ничего не останавливалось и продолжило хаотично кружить. Может быть, приближение Фобоса к пределу Роша влияло на его сознание тоже? 

\- Я закончил, - оповестил Феликс, отталкиваясь к спинке кресла и подтягиваясь руками вверх. Джисон завис с трикодером в руках, задумчиво пожевал губы и нахмурился.  
\- Прежде чем начнем, мы будем голосовать? - спросил он, обведя взглядом всех присутствующих.  
\- Мы уже голосовали, - лаконично и мягко напомнил Чан.  
Джисон не стал настаивать, но все равно нервно посмотрел на Минхо.  
\- Повторюсь для справки - чип никаким образом не связан с его решением переметнуться на вражескую сторону. Это был осознанный выбор.  
\- И он был хуевым, мы в курсе, - проговорил Чанбин. Он все еще злился на Хёнджина, наверное, до сих пор чувствуя себя преданным.  
\- Достаточно, - спокойно попросил Чан, но таким тоном, что возражать больше никто не пытался. Чан, скорее всего, был единственным, кто не считал Хёнджина предателем. Он в принципе не делил на категории друг-враг, несмотря на завязавшуюся войну. Минхо это всегда удивляло. - Может быть, вы вкратце и доступным языком объясните, к чему нам готовиться?

Джисон вывел на экран схему чипа, с помощью которых провинция Нергал контролировала свою армию. Нергальское правительство использовало свой же народ, словно расходный материал, словно жизнь каждого из них не имела ценности, и это было так мерзко и отвратительно. Минхо недолюбливал ведущую провинцию Марса, испытывая отвращение к их политике еще до начала войны. Он мог бы доверить Чану жизнь, но вот его мнения по поводу объединения для мирных переговоров не разделял, потому что Нергал не создан для мира, только для разрушения.  
\- В общем, мы оказались правы, чип в Хёнджине такой же, что вживляется нергальским солдатам, только у них все синхронизировано под одну задачу, у Хёнджина же она своя, локальная.  
\- Я сказал бы прям супер ограниченная, с фокусировкой на одного человека, - уточнил Феликс, свет горящего визора устремился прямо на Минхо.  
\- Вы уверены? - недоверчиво переспросил Чан, и его можно было понять. 

Джисон устало вздохнул, раскидывая по экрану несколько видео-слайдов.  
\- Мы уверены. Потестили несколько раз его реакции на всех титулованных принцев и принцесс. Реакция только на одного человека. У Нергал, конечно, самая сильная армия, но мало союзников. Минхо - единственный принц, открыто отказавшийся от союза, так что его смерть им только на руку, а остальные до сих пор так или иначе потенциальные партнеры. Ну, еще можно приплюсовать то, что они не поделили...

Минхо прокашлялся, и Джисон резко заткнулся. Об этом знал каждый из присутствующих, принц Нергала никогда не стеснялся публично проявлять свой интерес к Хёнджину, но в любом случае в данный момент не хотелось искать причинно-следственные связи. Не хотелось думать о том, почему Хёнджин, заключивший союз с Минхо, Чаном и Рюджин, в итоге переметнулся на сторону Нергал, и почему команда в его чипе касалась только Минхо.

\- Большую часть времени чип не активен, чтобы не перезагружать мозг солдат зацикленностью на задаче. Скорее всего, бесперебойная работа приводит к обсессивным расстройствам, - продолжил Феликс, когда молчание со стороны Джисона затянулось. - В их чипах простой алгоритм действий и используется обычная последовательность для включения. Сигнал возникает в зрительном нерве, оттуда посылаются импульсы в миндалевидное тело. Короче, нужен определенный раздражающий фактор для активации. Собственно, именно поэтому Хёнджин едва не убил Минхо, когда они встретились.

\- Фактор и правда раздражающий, - тупо пошутил Чанбин. Он скрестил руки на груди, беспокойно отбивая пальцами по бицепсу. - Ну и что вы придумали, если команду изменить нельзя?  
Феликс слегка замялся прежде чем сказать:  
\- Использовали очередь с приоритетным включением. Команда не исчезла, но сдвинулась по приоритетам.  
\- И какая команда теперь приоритетная? - поинтересовался Минхо, предчувствуя, что ответ ему не понравится.  
Феликс с Джисоном переглянулись, будто мысленно решая, кто из них ответит.  
\- Защищать тебя, - в конце концов, бросил, словно приговор, Джисон.

Минхо поднялся, подходя к капсуле. Хёнджин мирно спал, за прикрытыми веками не было той ненависти, с которой он накинулся на Минхо, будто обезумевший, когда они встретились на главной площади Прометея. Стоило Хёнджину тогда заметить Минхо, как его глаза в мгновение приобрели пугающий неестественный черный цвет, растерянный вид тут же сменился на враждебный. Если бы взглядом можно было добраться до сути, то Минхо очевидно вывернуло бы наизнанку. 

Острая потребность открыть стеклянный колпак и коснуться белых, едва доросших до плеч, волос, сменилась отчаянным желанием самому погрузиться в сон, спрятавшись в одну из капсул. Идея Джисона и Феликса была тошнотворно логичной - нельзя убить того, кого по приоритетам нужно защищать. Но задача была конкретной и не имела исключений.  
\- Значит ли это то, что, если перед ним будет стоять выбор - спасать меня или себя... - Минхо не договорил, чувствуя, как горло сжалось только от мысли, что они подписали Хёнджина на самопожертвование, на которое лично он не соглашался.  
\- Послушай, я понимаю, что это не лучший план, но мы не можем держать Хёнджина в летургии, пока идет война.  
\- А если ничего не менять? Если сигнал срабатывает только при зрительном контакте...  
\- Так рисковать мы тоже не можем, - перебил его Джисон, сворачивая голографический экран. Он выглядел разочарованным, и Минхо стало стыдно за свою реакцию на их, в общем-то, рациональную идею. На самом деле, Минхо понимал, что если бы у них была возможность предоставить выбор Хёнджину, то он согласился бы. Джисон был прав, они не могли удерживать его в капсуле, лишая тем самым народ Элизиума своего лидера в самый тяжелый период жизни. И вряд ли Хёнджин был бы в восторге, зная, что при неудачном стечении обстоятельств, в очередную случайную встречу, он мог убить Минхо. И дело не в Минхо вовсе. На его месте мог быть кто угодно. Хёнджин никогда по собственной воле не причинил бы вред любому живому существу. 

\- Феликс уже включил новую команду в очередь. Мы выведем Хёнджина из сна утром, - сказал Джисон.  
\- Вы хорошо поработали, - похвалил ребят Чан. - Рюджин, скорее всего, вернется завтра к обеду, поэтому, думаю, мы можем просто отдохнуть.  
\- Поддерживаю, - Чанбин достал из ящика флягу с каким-то пойлом. - На кухне целый шкаф с маринерским вином.  
Чан закатил глаза, но возражать не стал.  
\- Ты посидишь с нами? - предложил он, когда они вышли из лаборатории.  
\- Нет, прости, хочу лечь. Отвратительный выдался день, - Минхо натянуто улыбнулся, стараясь не думать о Фарсиде под тоннами снега и Хёнджине под стеклянным колпаком.  
\- День-пиздень, - Чанбин, идущий рядом с ними, понимающе кивнул, салютуя бутылкой и делая глоток.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, Минхо не раздеваясь, упал лицом в подушку и сильно зажмурился. Было страшно. Страх, будто червь, извивался в голове, застревал в горле, копошился между ребрами, постоянно, каждую блядскую секунду напоминая о своем существовании. 

Все началось с новости о том, что движение Фобоса ускорилось, и с каждым годом спутник становился к Марсу ближе. Минхо хорошо помнил тот выпуск новостей, будто с тех пор прошел не год, а всего пять минут. Белокурая дикторша зачитывала с суфлёра:  
\- По прогнозам через двадцать лет Фобос достигнет границу, где его гравитация станет равна приливным силам планеты, - ее голос дрожал, но голубые глаза оставались сосредоточенными на мониторе с текстом. - Спутник разорвет на осколки, которые выпадут в виде метеоритов...

Эта новость изменила их жизнь в одночасье. Смешно, в тот день главной проблемой Минхо был принц Нергала. Попытки приударить за Хёнджином выводили Минхо из равновесия так же сильно, как принятый нергальским принцем закон о чипировании армии в своей провинции. И хотя спустя год он по-прежнему оставался проблемой, первым завязав войну за ресурсы и космолеты, это было несравнимо с приближающимся к Марсу Фобосом. 

Изначально казалось, что у марсиан, пусть и совсем немного, но было время подготовиться к крупномасштабному перелету, пока не выявилось, что из-за приливных сил резко менялись метеорологические условия. Не было у них двадцати лет, у природы свой обратный отсчет. Похожий сценарий разворачивался несколько сотен лет назад на Земле. Планета из-за удалившейся на большое расстояние Луны перестала быть пригодной для жизни. Минхо никогда особо не вдавался в историю земного прошлого, но одно знал наверняка - его предки тоже воевали за возможность стать колонизаторами Марса, который к тому моменту был удачно терраформирован. Может быть, они, как и Нергал, были зачинщиками войны. 

Минхо перелег на спину, скрестив руки за головой. Фобос еще не достиг предела Роша, а жизнь на их планете уже была в полной разрухе. Минхо даже представлять не хотел, как отреагирует Джисон на то, что их провинцию занесло снежной бурей. Они оба, в общем-то, были готовы, что это произойдет рано или поздно, но в итоге оказалось, что к такому невозможно подготовиться. Минхо вовремя удалось убедить свой народ в том, что оставаться на Фарсиде опасно. Провинция Фарсида и провинция Аргир нашли свой кров в долине Маринер. Рюджин стала их спасительницей и, к радости Минхо, ненавидела Нергал так же сильно, как и он, осуждая их методы правления. В этом плане Чан был самым зрелым из них, не распыляясь сильными эмоциями.

***

Минхо проснулся из-за стука в дверь. Утро все сложнее было отличить от вечера. Марс пребывал в постоянной сумеречной фазе из-за перекрывающего горизонт Фобоса. Сначала он решил, что это Джисон, и немного запаниковал, так и не придумав как сообщить лучшему другу о гибели Фарсиды. Но Джисон, скорее всего, ввалился бы в комнату без спроса, он делал так даже тогда, когда субординация и социальные статусы имели хоть какое-то значение. После третьего стука дверь открылась. Минхо с силой сжал одеяло, когда в комнату зашел Хёнджин. Было ли это сном? Вроде нет, по крайней мере, боль от прокушенной губы казалась вполне реальной. Хёнджин сел на край кровати у ног Минхо. Когда они пересеклись взглядами, ничего не произошло. То есть, ничего убийственного. Но у Минхо, как обычно, мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Хёнджин всегда на него так действовал. Его влияние на Минхо было сильнее гравитационных волн надвигающегося Фобоса. Во имя Олимпа, блядь, почему он был настолько глупо влюблен?

\- Феликс мне все рассказал, - Хёнджин говорил настолько тихо, его едва было слышно. Он поочередно сжимал пальцы то правой, то левой руки, наверное, сильно нервничая. Феликс предупреждал, что действия при активации чипа не задерживались в памяти, чтобы не провоцировать в солдатах вину. Минхо хотел забыть об этом тоже. Он не боялся Хёнджина, тем более сейчас - тандем в лице Джисона и Феликса творил какие-то неимоверные чудеса. Но сам факт того, что в голове Хёнджина была штука, которая могла его контролировать, разбивала сердце. 

\- Ты не виноват в том, что произошло, - проговорил Минхо увереннее, чем себя чувствовал. Хёнджин посмотрел на него, как затравленный зверь, его глаза были красными, словно он выплакал все воды Нойского океана. Минхо не удивился, если бы это оказалось правдой. Хёнджин по природе был очень чувствительным, и когда-то давно, до того, как свихнулся Фобос, ускорившись, Минхо нравилось его подначивать.

Война внесла коррективы - они никогда не были близкими друзьями, а теперь перестали быть политическими союзниками. Это Чан мыслил какими-то своими категориями. Он всегда чувствовал почти родительскую ответственность подбадривать Хёнджина, присматривать за ним. И не отвернулся от него даже тогда, когда Хёнджин ушел, будто и правда родитель, поддерживающий любые глупые поступки своего ребенка. Минхо, конечно, чувствовал совсем по-другому, злился, в основном, хотя умом понимал, что Хёнджин поступил так исключительно во благо своего народа. Какие методы не использовались бы провинцией Нергал, шансов выжить с ними было больше. Это понимали все. Но.

\- Все в порядке? - Джисон просунул голову, заглядывая за дверь. Хёнджин резко встал, словно его поймали с поличным за чем-то неприличным.  
\- Да... да, я уже ухожу, - сказал он. Минхо не стал его останавливать, вряд ли между ними завязался бы нормальный диалог.  
Когда Хёнджин вышел, Джисон запрыгнул на кровать, наваливаясь на Минхо всем телом.  
\- Ты все это время ждал за дверью?  
\- Я не всегда доверяю своим идеям, - он уткнулся носом в шею Минхо. Когда кожа стала покрываться влагой, Минхо крепко обнял Джисона в ответ. Это было так недостойно статуса лучшего друга, но Минхо ощутил облегчение, что ему самому не пришлось озвучивать новости о Фарсиде. Видимо, первый удар принял на себя Чан. 

Впервые за два месяца ребята собрались на кухне полным составом. Рюджин, Чонин и Сынмин благополучно вернулись из Западного Ноачиса, Хёнджин, не совсем по своей воле, но тоже присутствовал. Он сидел чуть поодаль от всех, не за общим столом. Чанбин, который когда-то считался его советником, стоял за его спиной, прислонившись к стене. Его идентификатор переливался красным, будто он в любой момент был готов атаковать. 

\- Часть Нергала практически полностью обустроена под космодром. Ребята из Ноачиса считают, что первый полет состоится через месяц, когда Марс и Земля окажутся на самом близком расстоянии друг от друга, - у Рюджин уже была готова голографическая карта с метками.  
\- Думаешь, они полетят по прямой? - Чан ввел исходные для расчета скорости космолета, на циферблате высветился срок в сорок дней.  
\- По прямой не смогут. Для этого нужно сильно разогнаться, что нереально с таким количеством пассажиров, да и непредсказуемо из-за Фобоса, - Феликсу не нужен был компьютер, он все рассчитывал в уме. Сегодняшнее собрание напоминало Минхо его пары по космопроектированию, которые он терпеть не мог, потому что ничего не понимал.  
\- А есть какая-то информация о Земле? - спросил Чанбин, его визор никак не потухал. Наверняка, Хёнджин чувствовал его осуждающий взгляд на себе, но со стороны не казалось, что его это беспокоило. Хёнджин умел напускать на себя безразличный вид. Льдины Аскрийских гор позавидовали бы такой прочности.  
\- Нет, это по-прежнему история о побеге с тонущего корабля на утонувший. Но на Земле, по крайней мере, есть поверхность. Марс в любом случае разорвет метеоритами, когда Фобос приблизится к пределу Роша, но до этого момента мы все равно не доживем.

Все затихли. Шум исходил только от Сынмина, который разбирал фазер, осторожно, словно хирург, разделяя в нем проводки.  
\- Полет рассчитан на четыре месяца. Посадка планируется в районах Пакистана и в странах Африки, - четко проговорил Хёнджин, словно робот. Из-за мигающих флуоресцентных ламп Минхо на секунду показалось, что его глаза снова залило черной пеленой.  
\- И кто станет первооткрывателем? - Рюджин не скрывала в своем тоне ярость. Она ненавидела Хёнджина сильнее, чем принца Нергала.  
\- Несколько лидеров из Нергала, Хасбанда и Элизиума, специалисты, связанные с техническим обслуживанием механизмов, пилоты, врачи, геологи, биологи, - Хёнджин словно не обратил внимания на ее тон, спокойно перечисляя.  
\- Надеюсь, ты доволен, что успел зарезервировать себе койку рядом с принцем Нергала.  
Чан как-то отчаянно вздохнул, словно устал. Он всегда выступал в роли перегородки под перекрестным огнем, и этот раз не стал исключением.  
\- Мы выйдем с Рюджин на минуту, простите.

Агрессивно настроенная Рюджин не стала сопротивляться, когда Чан взял ее за руку. Минхо было неловко из-за такого количества вываленных эмоций, хотя он сам по натуре так же легко выводился из себя. У Рюджин, с одной стороны, были причины относиться к принцу Элизиума с ненавистью. Йеджи, сестра Хёнджина, была ее девушкой, и сейчас находилась в провинции Нергал. С другой стороны, их младший брат, Чонин, остался в долине Маринер, не последовав за старшими. И Чанбин, советник и друг Хёнджина, тоже. Дело было только в выборе. Йеджи свой выбор сделала, а Рюджин никак не могла с ним смириться. 

Обратно Чан вернулся без принцессы Маринер.

\- Так, ну значит они решили обосноваться в районах южнее Сахары. Это разумно, - Джисон тут же пересел на место Рюджин, переключаясь на карту Земли. Данные были старыми. Из-за изменившихся приливных сил поменялось течение Гольфстрим, и что творилось на Земле теперь никто не знал. При заселении Марса все силы были брошены на развитие нового дома. - Ты знаешь сколько у них готовых к полетам космолетов? Вообще как происходит выборка, ты можешь рассказать? - обратился он к Хёнджину, словно принц Элизиума был их шпионом и его словам можно было беспрекословно доверять.

Рассказывая, Хёнджин не смотрел ни на кого, потупив взгляд. Вылет четырех космолетов планировался через месяц с разницей в неделю один за другим. Отбирали марсиан по принципу полезности, неважно из какой они были провинции (но естественно только союзники Нергал), главное, чтобы они обладали определенными профессиональными навыками. Минхо был ужасным идеалистом, и такой отбор его отталкивал, он, не удержавшись, хмыкнул. Хёнджин словно прочел его мысли, он резко поднял глаза, вцепившись в Минхо так же крепко, будто физически руками.  
\- А ты как представляешь выборку? Устроить лотерею, и пусть Землю заново обустраивают те, кто не будет понимать, что делать?  
\- Для начала я не завязал бы войну, - Минхо это задевало. Хёнджин сейчас что, оправдывал действия принца Нергала?  
\- Война действительно не выход, но с выборкой, к сожалению, не поспоришь. Именно так наши предки и оказались на Марсе - каждый был чем-то полезен, - Чан вклинился, но спор останавливать не стал, видимо, даже его заебало это все.  
\- А что будет с Йеджи? Она не лидер и какими-то профессиональными навыками не обладает. Ее просто не примут ни на один космолет? - спросил Чонин, до этого не сказавший ни слова. Хёнджин на секунду растерялся, ледяная броня покрылась мелкими трещинами.  
\- Она новый лидер Элизиума.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я нет, - Хёнджин зачесал волосы назад, его пальцы застыли на затылке. Чанбин неосознанно дернулся, идентификатор потух, и за бледнеющей краснотой в карих глазах прорисовался стыд. Именно Чанбин вырубил Хёнджина, ударив бластером по затылку, когда он пытался убить Минхо.  
\- Ты планируешь вернуться обратно? - спросил Чонин, сейчас он казался старше своих лет, такая растущая мини-версия Чана - прямая осанка, спокойное лицо, словно с совершеннолетием он достиг просветления. Злился ли он на старших брата и сестру или смирился с тем, что их жизненные пути разошлись?  
\- Если вы меня отпустите. 

Минхо пустил все силы на то, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь похожее в духе Рюджин про зарезервированное место на чужой койке. Но перестать думать об этом не мог. Блядское чувство ревности встало поперек горла. Ответ Хёнджина словно поставил точку там, где у Минхо еще была надежда.

\- Ты знаешь, как им удалось чипировать целую армию? Не представляю, как можно уложить солдат, не задействовав при этом солдат, - Феликса, как обычно, интересовали другие вопросы.  
\- Это добровольная процедура. Никого насильно не заставляли.  
\- Ты серьезно? Почему они на это согласились?  
Хёнджин пожал плечами.  
\- Манипуляция, дисциплина и превосходство. Марсиане обменивают свободу на стабильность и жизнь, разве не так было когда-то там на Земле? - внезапно ответил Сынмин, который до этого казалось был настолько увлечен разбором фазера, что даже не слушал, о чем они говорят. Чан осуждающе покачал головой, по какой-то причине ему не понравилось, что нергальцев сравнили с фашистами. Он стал собираться, это значило, что собрание окончено.  
\- Ты можешь остаться на пару дней, пожалуйста? - перед тем, как выйти попросил Чан.  
Хёнджин неуверенно кивнул. Минхо знал, что попроси об этом кто-то другой, он вряд ли бы согласился.  
\- Отлично. Теперь, когда у нас обновились запасы с метаматериалами, мы можем спокойно передвигаться, не попадаясь под визоры. Организуем группу и вернемся на Прометей. Один космолет все еще никем не тронут.

Выходя из кухни, Минхо столкнулся в дверях с Хёнджином. Они синхронно расступились перед Сынмином - с фазером в руках тот выглядел опасно.  
В ту самую ночь, перед тем как Хёнджин покинул долину Маринер, они спорили о политике Нергал. Принц Элизиума выглядел уставшим, словно объяснял, что дважды два четыре, но у Минхо никак не складывалось. Злость Минхо переросла в отчаяние, спор был бессмысленным, но ему просто необходимо было понять, что изменилось, почему Хёнджин резко сменил свою позицию относительно нергальской провинции. Минхо поцеловал его тогда, и это было то ли признанием, то ли отчаянием. В тот момент он еще не знал, что Хёнджин не только признал провинцию Нергал, но и вступил с ней в союз. 

\- Я не жалею о своем выборе, - Хёнджин по-своему интерпретировал взгляд Минхо.  
\- И ты спокойно уйдешь снова, оставляя своего младшего брата?  
\- Он свой выбор тоже сделал. А что ты будешь делать, когда настанет момент распределять, кому достанутся места на космолете?  
На это, конечно, у Минхо не нашлось ответа.  
У них даже космолета не было, о чем речь.

Минхо почти неделю не выбирался из дворца Рюджин, хотя до этого старался, хоть раз в пару дней приезжать в каньон Титона, где фарсидцы и аргирцы разбили лагерь. Но как встретиться лицом к лицу с народом, не имея при этом ни одной хорошей новости? Чан относился к этому проще - он выходил на связь по локальной сети, рассказывал что-то пространственное, не вдаваясь в детали их планов, но с неизменной улыбкой и желанием хоть как-то приободрить. Официально никто не выбирал главного лидера, это сложилось само собой. Чан был умным, решительным и дипломатичным, и Минхо считал, что ему и Рюджин повезло с союзником. Возможно, сам Минхо был неплохим лидером в мирное время, но оказался совершенно немощным в военное. 

Вопрос Хёнджина не выходил из головы. Минхо никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким потерянным, он уже ощущал, как его принципиальность все усугубляет. Но от мысли, что в какой-то момент придется действовать так же, как правительство Нергал, было противно. Неужели у марсиан вообще не было никакого выбора? Минхо нужно было обсудить этот вопрос с Чаном, хотя сегодняшние комментарии принца Аргира были довольно прозрачны. 

Минхо нашел Чана на заднем дворе. Погода в это время года в долине Маринер была удивительной, в саду распустились бутоны крупных цветов. Чан лежал на траве, расчерчивая что-то на экране, который висел над его лицом. Он был не один. Хёнджин лежал на худых коленках Феликса, который вплетал в его белые волосы маленькие цветы, похожие на ромашки. Представшая картина была какой-то сюрреалистичной, будто переступив порог, Минхо попал в другую временную петлю, где не было войны, где Фобос не приближался к пределу Роша. 

Заметив Минхо, Чан выключил экран.  
\- Я не помешал? - тихо уточнил Минхо. Глаза Хёнджина были закрыты, он спал, доверчиво прижавшись щекой к коленке Феликса.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет, - Чан встал, когда Феликс хмыкнул, намекая на то, чтобы они свалили и не беспокоили чужой сон.  
С цветами в волосах Хёнджин казался космическим, настолько красивым, что спирало дыхание, а еще ранимым и хрупким. Такое впечатление не редко проскальзывало, но со временем Минхо привык к тому, что Хёнджин на самом деле мог быть любым. Он менялся, будто у него был автоматический внутренний переключатель, иногда специально, обороняясь, иногда неосознанно. 

Взобравшись на склон, Минхо и Чан обнаружили зависший в облаках туман, тянувшийся плотной стеной с востока. Невероятный вид. И скоро всего этого не станет.  
\- У тебя появилась идея, как нам грамотно распределить места, если у нас появится космолет, и не испытывать при этом муки совести? - Чан, наверное, ожидал, что Минхо вернется к поднятому на собрании вопросу. Сейчас его настроение сложно угадывалось, он держал руки в карманах брюк, будто удерживая свое тело от падения.  
\- Нет у меня идей, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, - Минхо не хотел сердиться, тем более в разговоре с Чаном, но тон повысился сам собой.  
\- И у меня нет, - Чан повернулся к Минхо, в его глазах, будто на вечность, застыла непоколебимость. Для себя он все решил.  
\- Разве мы не можем предоставить нашим людям хотя бы выбор? Чтобы они сами решили, какой метод отбора их устраивает, будь то лотерея или принцип полезности.  
\- Я даже не знаю, меня восхищает или ужасает твоя вера в чужую осознанность. Хорошо, давай устроим голосование, - легко согласился Чан, удивляя Минхо. - Но я хочу, чтобы ты в любом случае был готов к тому, что нам придется выбирать исходя из принципа полезности.

***

Земляне, прибывшие на Марс, сначала жили одной общиной. Красная планета уже некоторое время была пригодна для жизни, экспедиторами были выстроены жилые комплекса, которые изначально предназначались для людей, способных оплатить межпланетный перелет. Но общинный строй просуществовал недолго, в конце концов, это были те же земляне, которые воевали за территории и ресурсы, конфликтовали из религиозных и расовых предубеждений. Еще в школе на уроках истории Минхо часто задумывался, почему после настолько масштабной катастрофы в сознании людей ничего не поменялось? Для них ведь собственные ошибки были такими же свежими, как раны, оставленные последней войной.

То, что творилось сейчас было самым обычным следствием. Разделившись однажды на провинции, марсиане повторяли все те же ошибки. Большие плодородные территории имели важность. Враждебными, в основном, являлись провинции Северного каньона, земля там так и не обрела благоприятной почвы. Провинция Нергал отличалась от них по другим причинам. Может быть, Сынмин и был груб, сравнивая нергальцев с фашистами, но было ли это далеко от истины? Нергал всегда держалась особняком, их лидеры игнорировали общие сборы, не участвовали в соглашениях, смысл для них имели только научные мероприятия, где можно было выцепить кого-то с острым умом. Именно такое предложение получил от них когда-то Феликс. Казалось, они пытались создать державу со сверхлюдьми, которые обладали высоким интеллектом, были физически подкованы, для них даже внешность имела особое значение. Нет, Сынмин со своим сравнением попал точно в цель.

Когда сам принц Нергала появился на одном из балов в Элизиуме, для Минхо, да и остальных, было очевидно, что это не просто политический дружелюбный визит. Не сказать наверняка, был ли Хёнджин его целью изначально, но после бала очевидно стал. Хёнджин никогда не выражал неприязнь даже к главам с Северного каньона, их всех с детства учили быть дипломатичными. Поэтому со стороны было непонятно, какие чувства он испытывал из-за внимания нергальского принца, вел он себя всегда вежливо. Сам Минхо дипломатичности так и не научился, хотя Фарсида была достаточно мирной провинцией, по крайней мере, последние сто лет. Его лицо, вероятно, транслировало весь спектр эмоций, а учитывая то, что он испытывал к Хёнджину, ненависть только усиливалась. 

Нергал редко вступала в военные конфликты. Они не нуждались в расширении границ, их приоритеты были локальными. Но когда на Аргир обрушились цунами, именно нергальским правительством была объявлена война. Мирные соглашения перестали иметь значение, союзы между провинциями стали номинальными. Минхо не планировал открыто выражать враждебность по отношению к Нергал, но на последнем консилиуме принципиальность взяла вверх. После твердого отказа принимать их правила, он вышел из зала, не чувствуя, что поступил неправильно. Это не было актом "умру за свои идеалы". Дело было только в возможности иметь выбор.

\- О чем думаешь? - Минхо едва не выронил бокал с вином от неожиданности. Джисон сел напротив, наливая себе тоже. Он приподнял визор на лоб и уставился на Минхо, ожидая ответа.  
\- Обо всем и ни о чем, не знаю, - Минхо пожал плечами. Он мог ответить, как есть, Джисон-то все знал. О, Олимп, да все об этом знали, и только Хёнджин то ли делал вид, что не понимает, то ли действительно упускал из вида самую очевидную в него влюбленность.  
\- Феликс уже настроил электронное голосование, типа ему понадобилось для этого минут десять-пятнадцать? Как будто его мозг синхронизирован с компьютером, - восхитился Джисон, его глаза забавно округлились. Он сделал пару глотков и вздохнул, - а мы с тобой убиваем свои нейроны ради минутного чувства воодушевления.  
\- Может быть, мы убиваем плохие нейроны? - предложил Минхо, ему было все равно, что там в его голове сейчас умирает.  
\- Так не бывает, - Джисон заулыбался. - Это было хорошей идеей - предложить голосование. Если бы я жил в лагере, мне хотелось бы чувствовать себя хоть как-то причастным к тому, что творится.  
\- Ты не боишься возможного бунта?  
\- До сих пор его не было, - Джисон накрыл руку Минхо своей. - Послушай, я доверяю тебе не только как другу, но и как лидеру, и знаю, что фарсидцы чувствуют так же.  
Минхо не ожидал таких слов, но тянущее ощущение в грудной клетке, которую все это время сдавливало виной и стыдом за собственную беспомощность, резко отпустило. Ему необходимо было это услышать.

Кухня в два часа ночи пользовалась популярностью. Феликс вздернул бровью, заметив переплетенные пальцы на столе, и Джисон тут же убрал руку.  
\- Вы тут накидываетесь, что ли? Почему меня не позвал?  
\- Ну, прости, друг, твой визор так опасно светился, я побоялся тебя беспокоить. Вдруг ты там завис в каких-то матричных кодах.  
Хёнджин, стоявший за спиной Феликса, кротко улыбнулся. Он, как никто другой знал, как выглядел его лучший друг при работе.  
\- Ты будешь? - спросил Феликс у Хёнджина, кивая в сторону бутылки с вином. Принц Элизиума покачал головой. - Тогда заварю тебе чай.  
Ребята часто шутили, что Феликс был компьютером, но в действительности он был очень добрым и понимающим, самым человечным из них. Хотя периодически у Минхо возникало ощущение, что Феликс правда просчитывал все на свете, чужие эмоции в том числе. 

Хёнджин сел через стул от Джисона, и пока Феликс заваривал чай, стояла тишина.  
\- Могу я задать тебе вопрос по поводу чипа? - Джисон ненавидел, когда тихо, а еще у него была патологическая зависимость болтать.  
\- Я мало что знаю о них, - Хёнджин потянул рукава пижамной рубашки к костяшкам пальцев. Красивое лицо было слегка опухшим, будто он недавно проснулся.  
\- Нет, это именно о твоем чипе, точнее о... В общем, когда ты смотришь на Минхо, у тебя возникает желание его защищать?  
Хёнджин прикусил губу, его взгляд послушно метнулся прямо на Минхо. Это было каким-то испытанием, не иначе. Проверка на прочность или вроде того. Минхо смотрел в ответ только потому что с отведенным в сторону взглядом почувствовал бы себя еще более неловко.  
\- Нет, я ничего не чувствую, - просто сказал Хёнджин, словно слова не могли причинить боль.  
\- А так?  
Минхо толком не успел понять, что произошло. Внезапно ножка его стула приподнялась, и вот он уже лежал на полу, рубашка мокла из-за пролитого вина. Минхо быстро встал, планируя надавать Джисону пару подзатыльников, но из-за представшей картины вектор настроения сменился. Джисон уткнулся в стол, чтобы приглушить смех, Феликс стоял с чашкой в руках и старался не рассмеяться в голос, Хёнджин прикрыл рот ладонью, его улыбка сложилась морщинками в уголках глаз. Минхо недовольно цокнул, поднял стул и сел обратно. Злиться расхотелось.

\- Извини, но ты же понимаешь, все во имя науки, - отсмеявшись, сказал Джисон. И хотя то, что произошло было шуткой, на этом можно было строить предположения. Команда с защитой не срабатывала при каждом случае, должно быть, это касалось только потенциально опасных для жизни моментов. Минхо старался об этом не переживать. Хёнджин ведь уйдет через пару дней, и вряд ли после этого они снова встретятся. Не то чтобы Минхо это нравилось, но быть вне поле зрения Хёнджина было безопаснее для них обоих.  
\- Что насчет голосования? Когда вы планируете его запускать? - поинтересовался Феликс. Он достал из шкафа чистый бокал, ставя его перед Минхо, и открыл новую бутылку вина.  
\- Мы пока не обсуждали это с Чаном и Рюджин, но хотелось бы заранее.  
\- Так правильнее всего, - Феликс ободряюще улыбнулся, внезапно активируя визор. Судя по движению зрачков, ему пришло сообщение. Он снова улыбнулся. - Простите, меня вызывают. Ты тоже идешь, - сказал Феликс Джисону и, схватив его за шкирку, потянул вслед за собой.

Хёнджин мимолетно скользнул взглядом вдоль шеи Минхо, на коже до сих пор отчетливо виднелись синяки. Он прикрыл на пару секунд глаза, словно ему было неприятно смотреть.  
\- Ты сказал, что солдаты чипируются только по согласию.  
Возможно, если бы Минхо хоть раз угомонился и не поднимал темы, которые его волновали, они с Хёнджином могли спокойно посидеть. Пить вино или чай, делать вид, что за пределами кухни, за пределами этого дворца ничего не происходит. Но Минхо не мог утихомириться, внутри бушевало от сотни невысказанных слов.  
Хёнджин словно уже привык к допросам, словно у него были готовы все ответы.  
\- Солдаты - да, но для пассажиров космолета это обязательное условие.

Минхо в очередной раз хотелось бросить обвинением, разве это нормально? Как не противна была выборка по принципу полезности, она хотя бы рационально объяснялась. Минхо отчаянно пытался понять выбор Хёнджина, но не понимал. Это ведь был тот самый принц, который просидел двое суток без воды и еды на Дуатском дереве, протестуя таким образом против его сруба. Хёнджин даже не был бунтарем, но всегда делал то, во что верил, и у Минхо не укладывалось в голове, что он смиренно согласился со всеми порядками Нергал только ради того, чтобы выжить. Минхо никогда не отрицал нереальной красоты Хёнджина, но влюбился-то он не только в это. И сейчас все то, что теплилось у него в сердце, потухало углями. Он не мог резко отменить возникшие к Хёнджину чувства, но что теперь делать с тлеющими осадками? Из-за них плохо спалось, трудно дышалось и было очень холодно.  
\- Ты знал о своей команде...? - начал было Минхо, но "убить меня" договорить не смог.  
\- Только после чипирования.  
\- Почему я?  
\- Я не знаю. Знаю только то, что они очень заинтересованы в Феликсе.  
Хёнджин выглядел настолько безразличным, казалось будто чип в его голове связан не только с командами, но и блокировкой эмоций. Но он улыбался совсем недавно, улыбка была искренней. Не выдумал же ее Минхо?  
\- Почему ты так просто обо всем рассказываешь?  
\- Потому что никто мне не запрещал?  
Хёнджин встал, выливая остатки чая в раковину. Его плечи поникли, спина сгорбилась, казалось словно он пытался уменьшиться, сжаться до атома. Равноценно ли было желание получить ответы чужой ранимости?  
\- Ты веришь в то, что делаешь? - кинул Минхо напоследок то ли чтобы себя добить, то ли Хёнджина.  
\- Разве это важно? - У Хёнджина был странный взгляд, словно ему хотелось сказать в миллион раз больше, чем он озвучил.  
Они поменялись местами, теперь Минхо вел себя, будто ему все равно, а Хёнджин разозлился.  
\- Может быть, я не видел больше вариантов спасения? Может быть, мне страшно, и я загнан собственной трусостью? Или, может, я просто глупо влюблен? Что из этого можно оправдать твоим морально-этическим кодексом?  
Хёнджин не стал дожидаться ответа, хлопнув дверью.

***

Чан сформировал две группы для поездки на базу Прометея. Одну команду возглавил он сам, другой заведовала Рюджин. Минхо не особо нравилось отсиживаться во дворце, но кому-то из лидеров необходимо было остаться. Тем более, когда запустили голосование. Это было его идеей, в конце концов, и за возможные последствия должен был отвечать лично он.

К моменту приезда ребят, который совпадал с окончанием голосования, Минхо должен был составить список, выбирая из фарсидцев тех, кто подходил под критерий полезности. Он сидел на склоне с планшетом в руках, но вместо того, чтобы просматривать профайлы, рассматривал раскинувшийся под ногами Лабиринт Ночи. Раньше Минхо не вдохновлялся природой, принимая ее как должное, но теперь это стало роскошью - наблюдать как мерцает небо, слышать, как шумят водоемы, ловить губами спокойный ветер. То, что им не ценилось, стало ценным в момент угасания. Если Минхо суждено выжить, вспомнит ли он об этом потом? Или это станет очередной повторяющейся ошибкой?

К раннему утру список не продвинулся дальше одного фарсидца. Где-то в глубине души Минхо понимал, что даже если бы Джисон не подходил под нужный им критерий, он все равно оказался бы в списке. К счастью, примерять совесть не пришлось. Джисон наравне с Феликсом единогласно считались самыми ценными пассажирами на борту. 

Минхо почувствовал присутствие Хёнджина раньше, чем поймал его силуэт боковым зрением. Ему и раньше чудилось, будто от принца Элизиума пахнет цветами, за ним словно шлейфом тянулась весна. Хёнджин сел рядом, обнял руками колени и без стеснения заглянул в список. И совсем-совсем не удивился тому, что Минхо снова был в ступоре.  
\- Феликс приготовил для каждого из вас рекомендацию. Почему ты ей не воспользуешься?  
\- Не думаю, что он лично просматривал профили, - Минхо даже заглядывать не стал в скинутый Феликсом файл. Может, сделает это позже, когда будет составлен свой список, чтобы сравнить насколько он попал в выверенный компьютером алгоритм. И где та разница - между рациональностью и эмоциями.

\- Так проще, - Хёнджин потянулся к планшету и с разрешения Минхо раскинул перед ним рандомных фарсидцев. Среди них был старик - торговец фруктами, девочка пяти лет, парень, страдающий от астмы. Все файлы за секунду отправились в корзину. Непоколебимость в хёнджиновых глазах никак не вязалась с его дрожащими пальцами, которые выкинули фарсидцев словно вниз по мусорной трубе. Минхо сжал запястье Хёнджина, оно было таким тонким, казалось, еще немного давления, и захрустят кости. У него слов не нашлось, чтобы выразить ярость, но Хёнджин всё и так видел в его горящих глаза, ощущал своим запястьем.  
\- Девочка совсем кроха, у нее ведь вся жизнь впереди. А парень? Разве справедливо лишать его шанса только потому, что генетика оказалась к нему не благосклонна? Но ты ведь понимаешь, что он даже перелет не переживет. И знаешь, что самое отстойное? Тот парень это тоже понимает. И, наверное, маленькая девочка не поймет, почему ей не дали шанс, но поймут все остальные.

Лучше бы Хёнджин задушил Минхо на базе Прометея, там хотя бы все быстро закончилось. Слушать его было пыткой, потому что он был прав. Каждая жизнь имела ценность. Чан с готовым списком, Феликс со своими рекомендациями, Хёнджин, удаливший в мгновение три сетевые жизни - вряд ли они внезапно обрели абсолютное хладнокровие и исключили мысли о важности каждой жизни. Только это не урок философии, не час космической духовности. Минхо не Бог, чтобы решать кому жить, но он принц своей провинции. И как не хотелось бы отрешиться от всего на свете, если он не составит список сам, за него это сделает кто-то другой. 

Усталость бессонной ночи ударила по вискам.  
\- Ты можешь вернуть их из корзины, - сказал Хёнджин, стряхнув со своего запястья расслабившие хватку пальцы Минхо. Он подвинулся к краю обрыва, свесив ноги вниз, и посмотрел на небо. Светлые пряди волос развивались под ветром. Хёнджин был похож на сказку, на волшебный цветок под хрустальным колпаком.  
\- Это Чан попросил тебя за мной проследить? - спросил Минхо. Ему не верилось, что Хёнджин пришел по собственной воле, по крайней мере не после того, как Минхо исполосовал его обвинениями. Но Хёнджин покачал головой.  
\- Ты становишься потрясающе упрямым, когда дело касается этических вопросов.  
\- Это плохо?  
\- Это не может быть плохо. Но иногда это многое усложняет.

За Хёнджином можно было наблюдать до конца существования Вселенной. Скользить по линии его острых плеч, которые не скрывала тонкая рубашка, залипнуть на талии, стянутой ремнем. Минхо внезапно осознал, что присутствие Хёнджина и непривычно комфортная тишина между ними его успокаивает. Он вернул из корзины удаленные файлы, раскинул перед собой, чтобы снова отправить их в корзину. Сердце реагировать менее болезненно не стало. 

Закончив список, Минхо почувствовал себя опустошенным, будто самолично лишил жизни всех тех, кого в этом списке не оказалось.

***

Пока еще была такая возможность, Минхо выбрался в лагерь, чтобы встретиться с фарсидцами. Народ был спокоен и приветлив. Их интересовала урожайность долины Маринер больше, чем наличие космолета. Минхо, конечно, не ждал, что на него кинутся с нападками, но смирение немного пугало. Это отличалось от того, что творилось в провинциях Северного каньона. Северные народы всегда были воинственными и с катастрофами их воинственность только усилилась - дворцы были разграблены, правительство свергнуто, они обрушились на свои же территории одной беспощадной волной. Именно так Минхо и представлял себе отчаяние, поэтому настроение собственного народа воспринималось недоверчиво, словно за их смирением что-то скрывалось.

Они не могли предсказать будет ли в их распоряжении космолет, но в любом случае должны были подготовиться. Приходилось связываться с лидерами других провинций, которые держали нейтралит, в надежде, что кто-то из них готов был делиться ресурсами безвозмездно. Западный Ноачис, один из научно-технологических центров, предоставлял технику, их помощь была направлена только мирным провинциям. Ими же создавались метаматериалы, благодаря которым можно было скрываться с радаров спутников и визоров. Обычно договорами занимался Чан, у него хорошо получалось быть убедительным и дружелюбным, даже если с другой стороны дружелюбием и не пахло. В его отъезд эта участь досталась Минхо, который был, если честно, наихудшим вариантом. Мало кто хотел сотрудничать, пусть и косвенно, с принцем, занесенным в черный список Нергал. 

Минхо выдохнул, закончив разговор с главой медицинского центра Маадим. Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда женщину по ту сторону экрана не волновало считался ли Минхо врагом Нергал или был другом Маринер, она оценивала только поступки, совершенные на войне.  
\- У нас остались незадействованные сигнусы? - Минхо выглянул за экран переговорной, не дождавшись ответа. Джисон и Хёнджин сидели на диване и рубились в игру, созданную Феликсом. Минхо встал перед ними, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Что..? - переспросил Джисон, понимая, что увлекся. Он передал консолер Хёнджину и активировал визор.  
\- Нужно отправить кого-нибудь на Маадим. Есть свободные сигнусы?  
\- Свободных нет, - Джисон открыл карту Марса, каждая локация была обозначена определенными именами. Они не могли отслеживать своих сокомандников из-за метаматериалов, их передвижения высчитывались примерно. - Сынмин должен был вылететь с Хасбанда, попробую с ним связаться со спутника. 

Минхо занял место Джисона, выверив расстояние так, чтобы не столкнуться с чужой коленкой.  
\- Почему ты все еще здесь? - спросил он, когда на экране консолера высветился конец игры. Хёнджин часто ошивался в лаборатории, и, наверное, это было параноидально, но казалось, словно ему нужно быть в курсе, как продвигаются дела у бывших союзников. Минхо не думал, что он шпионит, несмотря на сделанный им выбор в пользу Нергал, но и не удивился бы, окажись это правдой.  
\- Обещал Чану остаться до их возвращения.  
\- Почему он вообще попросил тебя остаться?  
\- Об этом ты мог спросить у него.  
Минхо спрашивал, но ответ "соскучился по своему другу" не особо устраивал. Возможно, у него правда развивалась паранойя, он во всем видел подтексты. Чан мог уболтать, при этом ни сказав ничего существенного. Как много скрывал принц Аргира на самом деле?  
\- Когда Нергал открыла для всех списки с теми, кто полетит на Землю, двадцать девять процентов выбранных не согласились. Не только из-за чипирования. Кто-то не хотел оставлять свою семью, кому-то мысль о жизни на Земле казалась страшнее, чем мысль погибнуть на Марсе, кто-то просто побоялся лететь, - внезапно поделился Хёнджин, будто рассказывал о своем отпуске.  
Минхо посмотрел на Хёнджина, не скрывая своего удивления. Он понимающе улыбнулся.  
\- Так странно, да? Получается, появись у нас возможность перенаправить с Марса на Землю всех жителей, не каждому понравится это решение. Хотя, казалось бы, а как еще?  
Минхо огрело амбивалентным состоянием, он совсем перестал понимать, что чувствует - к словам Хёнджина, к нему самому, что думает - о войне, союзниках, о погибающем Марсе, о "жизни" на Земле. Какое из решений было правильным и было ли хоть одно? 

Хёнджин сжал пальцы на коленке Минхо, она тряслась неосознанно, как при неврозе. Его трогательный вид, все в нем напоминало о весне, о садах Элизиума. Напоминало о том, что когда-то было. 

Вот бы вернуть это все. Снова оказаться на Дуатском дереве. Минхо взобрался на него потому что, в отличие от Хёнджина, любил бунтовать. Защищать дерево не было в его интересах, а вот Хёнджин - да. Тогда он не осознавал, что чувствует к принцу Элизиума, но Хёнджин был таким красивым с цветами в волосах, улыбкой глазами, и всегда так остро реагировал на шутки Минхо, его, как подростка, это привлекало. Минхо, конечно, не ожидал, что для Хёнджина это самый настоящий протест. Это ведь было ничем не примечательное дерево. Растущее на границе между Фарсидой и Элизиумом с западной стороны, оно мешало строительству новой линейки дорог. Только потом Минхо узнал, что дерево было посажено первыми экспедиторами. Оно было самым высоким из всех существующих на Марсе и с него открывался удивительный вид на Олимп. Когда дерево срубили, Хёнджин плакал, его слезы горячили кожу Минхо. Тогда ведь Минхо тоже не понимал действий Хёнджина, но подумал, что отныне будет его поддерживать, лишь бы принц Элизиума больше не плакал. 

С тех пор многое изменилось, подростковая наивность испарилась, будто высохла с хёнджиновыми слезами. Минхо вырос из того ребенка, который почему-то поверил, что способен бороться за идеалы любимого человека, но упустил из внимания то, что все усложняется, если они не совпадают с собственными. Именно это и произошло на войне. Минхо не импонировала ни чрезмерная воинственность Рюджин, ни нейтралитет Чана, но где-то приходилось мириться и переступать через себя, в конце концов, речь шла не только о его жизни. Хёнджин словно специально сделал выбор в пользу того, через что Минхо переступить не мог. Но болезненным было не это. Хёнджин заключил союз с Нергал исподтишка, не предупредив заранее ни Рюджин, ни Минхо, ни Чана. Разве это не считалось предательством? 

И вот снова Минхо возвращался к мыслям об этом. 

От присутствия Хёнджина всегда сердце замирало, покалывало на кончиках пальцев, и, видимо, ничто не могло этого изменить, даже тот факт, что Хёнджин их предал. Иногда Минхо хотелось перестать чувствовать, так чтобы локально, исключив его из фокуса. Но это не убеждение и не принцип. Минхо так сильно ненавидел его и одновременно слишком сильно любил. Хёнджин пророс в нем корнем, окольцевал словно ветвями Дуатского дерева, и как теперь рубить? Вместе с собой?

Хёнджин отсел, прижавшись к углу дивана, когда вернулся Джисон.  
\- В очередной раз убеждаюсь, что мама родила меня гением, - на его губах расцвела победная ухмылка. - Сынмин уже на пути к долине Маадим.  
Новость была хорошей. В их арсенале не хватало большого количества лекарств и обновленных трикодеров для полета на Землю.

***

Почему-то Минхо хорошо запомнился момент, когда они только приехали в провинцию Маринер. Рюджин расселила их по комнатам в своем дворце, а потом они все вместе перебирали библиотеку, чтобы сформировать из нее лабораторию. Работы было много, и Джисон начал бузить о том, что это не честно, почему, когда надо время бежит впереди планеты всей, а в нудные моменты тянется, словно стрелки часов тормозит гирями. Это даже не было серьезным вопросом, самое обычное нытье, но Феликс ответил так, что задумался каждый. Они все это, так или иначе, ощущали. И дело было не в Фобосе, приближающемся к пределу Роша, но грядущая катастрофа настолько изменила восприятие, казалось, будто время перенастроилось. Феликс назвал это эффектом пропорциональности. Никто не знал, сколько им осталось жить, но для всех словно провелась одна финальная черта, плюс минус пару лет, если они останутся на Марсе. То есть это словно внезапно оказаться стариком на закате своей жизни. Время тормозило в моменты отчаяния, но в остальном разгонялось с неумолимой скоростью.

Электронное голосование закончилось, с момента отъезда Чана и Рюджин прошло четыре дня. Все происходило слишком быстро. 

Минхо лежал на подоконнике, игнорируя темную сферу на горизонте. Тревожность зашкаливала, когда он думал о результатах голосования. На самом деле, он не был бы счастлив ни при одном исходе. Не кривить бы душой и признаться уже самому себе - Минхо просто нужно было оправдание, исковерканная форма согласия со стороны фарсидцев решать за них их же судьбу. После истории Хёнджина затея с голосованием вовсе потеряла смысл. Они предоставили людям выбор между методами отбора, но даже не подумали, что начинать нужно было не с этого. Сколько фарсидцев из списка Минхо не будут рады в нем оказаться? И что делать, если отказ будет исходить от того, чье пребывание на космолете имело особую ценность ввиду уникальных навыков? Чипировать и отдать команду подчиняться беспрекословно? 

Еще одной причиной для тревожности было то, что Чан и Рюджин задерживались. Рюджин выходила на связь, ее голос был удручающе подавленным. Докладывать об обстановке она не стала, и у Минхо из-за ее недоговоренности тяжелело на сердце. 

Минхо так и пролежал бы всю ночь, размышляя по очереди то о результатах, то о своих союзниках, возвращавшихся с базы Прометея очевидно с плохими новостями, но мысли застыли, будто дым у подножия вулкана, когда раздался громкий стук. Принц Элизиума не стал дожидаться приглашения и сразу же зашел. На секунду Минхо решил, что у Хёнджина есть новости о случившемся на Прометее, но его лицо не выражало ни грусти, ни скорби, ничего похожего на это. Его ясный взгляд был спокойным, словно сейчас не существовало никак волнений. 

Минхо сел, освобождая для Хёнджина место рядом с собой.  
\- Тебе стало легче из-за результатов? - в его голосе не было ехидства, но почему-то вопрос воспринимался так, словно он хотел позлорадствовать.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? - прозвучало грубо, и это было нечестно. В те редкие моменты, когда Хёнджин приходил, Минхо был либо нерешительным, либо отчаявшимся, и, если бы Минхо хоть раз посмотрел дальше своего носа, он давно бы это заметил. - Извини, я... Мне не стало легче. Теперь не кажется, что когда-нибудь станет, - честно ответил Минхо, чтобы сгладить свою грубость.  
\- Делать выбор всегда сложно, - Хёнджин не выглядел обиженным. Он прижался спиной к окну, на его плечи навалился горизонт с темной сферой - всматриваться в нее было страшно. Фобос словно олицетворял божество, в честь которого был назван.  
\- Может, я просто не достоин того, чтобы быть принцем? - Минхо думал об этом с начала войны. Со стороны казалось, что остальные вокруг умели абстрагироваться от своих чувств, действовали быстро и решительно, и только он стоял всем своим бесхребетным существом в центре росстани, не понимая, какой из раскинутых путей правильный. Они ведь все извилистые и тупиковые.  
\- Кто тогда достоин, если ты нет? - сказал Хёнджин настолько искренне, словно это не было обычной попыткой приободрить. - Тебе не кажется, что титулы стали номинальными? Мы больше ничего не можем предложить своим народам, кроме как следовать за собой в неизвестность. Их ничто не удерживает. Разве то, что фарсидцы не бросились на поиски более благоприятного места, не означает, что они в тебя верят? И это не вера в то, что они делают, это вера в то, что делаешь ты. 

Минхо не хватило смелости поднять глаза. Слова Хёнджина разбередили все внутри, разве он их заслуживал? Минхо на войне не принимал столько участия, сколько боролся сам собой. Постоянно. Каждый день с того момента, как Фобос ускорился.  
Хёнджин повернулся к Минхо, накрыв ладонью его руку. Среди всего мрака - на горизонте за окном, в углах комнаты - между их переплетенными пальцами выглядывал крошечный просвет. И все-таки его визит был очевиден - Хёнджин прощался. Может, думал, что Чан вернется завтра, может, больше не мог задерживаться.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Но ты ведь и так все знаешь, - признался Минхо. Не было у него больше сил скрывать очевидное. Он не знал причин, почему Хёнджин поступил так как поступил, не мог смириться с его выбором, не мог перестать его любить. Это все не вязалось между собой, но связывало его диафрагму жгутами.

Минхо не удивился тому, что Хёнджин промолчал. Удивлением накрыло после, когда Хёнджин потянулся вперед, оказываясь близко к его лицу. Его взгляд не был равнодушным, его губы, поцелуй, все в нем было мягким и нежным. Минхо казалось, что этого он тоже не заслуживает, но мог ли он отказаться? Очевидно, не сейчас, не здесь, никогда. Сердце словно приблизилось к пределу Роша, взорвалось, разносясь метеоритами по всему телу. Минхо чувствовал их всех - то, как они сталкивались друг с другом, как горели. После поцелуя Хёнджин прижался пальцами к губам Минхо, в его глазах отражался весь мир. И Минхо был частью этого. 

Хёнджин собирался что-то сказать, но тут его рука, словно по команде, переместилась на шею Минхо, и пальцы сжались с неестественной силой. Зрачки знакомо почернели, в них собралась вся тьма с горизонта. Минхо, понимая, что происходит, попытался хоть как-то отпихнуть Хёнджина, беспомощно размахивая руками, но там напротив сидело что-то искусственное.  
Все прекратилось так же резко, как и началось. Одна секунда, вторая, вместо чернильной пелены - золото. Хёнджин испуганно смотрел на свои пальцы, словно не понимал, кому они принадлежат.  
\- Хёнджин, ты... - Минхо не успел договорить, Хёнджин отчаянно замотал головой, будто его пробуждение было временным. Он упал на пол, когда Минхо вопреки здравому смыслу попытался его обнять. Взгляд Хёнджина безумно бегал по комнате, он что-то искал. Минхо активировал визор, чтобы связаться с Джисоном, но тут его глаза, словно синхронизировавшись с Хёнджином, зацепились за маленький кухонный нож, оставленный с утра на подносе. По вискам отбивало таким стуком, что Минхо едва слышал голос Джисона. Они одновременно кинулись в сторону стола, но Хёнджин оказался быстрее. Схватив нож, он, не задумываясь, полоснул лезвием вдоль своего запястья.

Джисон медленно вышагивал по периметру лаборатории, будто высчитывал метраж. Он что-то бормотал себе под нос, иногда останавливался, транслируя с визора схему чипа, недовольно поджимал губы и продолжал шагать.  
\- Не вижу никакой ошибки. Такое просто не должно было произойти, - повторился он, бессильно приваливаясь к стене.  
\- Тогда почему это произошло? - Минхо не хотел кидаться обвинениями, но, блядь, стоило только подумать о том, как все могло закончиться, кулаки сжимались автоматически. Хёнджин мог проткнуть себе сердце, и никакая первая помощь Джисона его бы не спасла. Сейчас состояние Хёнджина было стабильным, он снова спал в капсуле. Бледность на его лице теплела, пока лазер облучал герметик, нанесенный на порез на запястье. Кожа в этих местах блестела, словно космическая пыль.  
\- Я не знаю, почему это произошло, - Джисон приставил пальцы к вискам и до боли надавил. - Это же не первый раз, когда вы смотрели друг другу в глаза или оставались наедине. Что изменилось?  
Минхо сделал глубокий вздох.  
\- Он поцеловал меня.  
Джисон удивленно вытаращился.  
\- Ты настолько плохо целуешься? - он нервно рассмеялся. - Прости, - Джисон поморщился от собственной неуместной шутки и включил компьютер Феликса. Минут двадцать от него не исходило ни звука. Джисон быстро пролистывал файлы, в этот момент его взгляд был отсутствующим, будто он погрузился в сеть всем своим сознанием.  
Минхо зарылся лицом в подушку дивана. Хотелось закрыть глаза и просто уснуть, забыть все как страшный сон. Но Хёнджин, полоснувший себя ножом, словно отпечатался за веками. Осознавал ли он в тот момент, что творит, или его переключило с одной команды на другую? Это было неважно, впрочем, в сознании или нет - ни один из вариантов не утешал.  
\- В контексте заданных команд поцелуй не имеет никакого значения, - заключил Джисон, устало сползая по стулу.  
\- Ты серьезно сейчас это проверял?  
Минхо не стал скрывать произошедшее, потому что в непонятных ситуациях лучше рассказать обо всем, чем о чем-то недоговорить, но, если честно, ему просто нужно было с кем-то поделиться.  
Хёнджин его поцеловал.  
И едва не убил.  
А потом пытался убить себя.

***

Рюджин ворвалась во дворец, словно ураган. Схватив первый попавшийся под руку артефакт, она с силой бросила его в стену и закричала. Казалось, словно осколки, разлетающиеся в стороны, были ее частью. Что-то на Прометее ее разбило. Минхо подбежал к Рюджин, когда она упала на колени и заплакала. После выплеснутой ярости принцесса выглядела совсем истощённой.  
\- Где Хёнджин? - наверное, она пыталась оставаться злой, но голос сорвался, когда она проговорила имя принца Элизиума.  
\- Что случилось на Прометее?  
\- Нас ждали. Нергальские ублюдки пришли раньше нас. Как ты думаешь, откуда у них появилась информация о секретной базе? - ненависть в ее глазах стекала слезами по щекам. Она протерла влажную кожу рукавом и резко поднялась на ноги. Минхо остановил ее, схватив за штанину.  
\- Хёнджин в капсуле, - предупредил он, хотя принцесса Маринер была в таком состоянии, что могла без выяснения обстоятельств заключить его в пожизненную летургию. Конечно, Рюджин так никогда не сделала бы, но Минхо знал это состояние, когда ярость застилала глаза. В такие моменты казалось, что перестаешь быть собой, тебя сменяет что-то другое.  
\- Очень удобно, - выплюнула Рюджин и отпихнула Минхо ногой. Тем не менее ей хватило самообладания двинуться в сторону своей комнаты, а не лаборатории.

Минхо понимал, что Рюджин сейчас не в состоянии что-либо объяснять, поэтому пошел в стационарный корпус в надежде, что там найдется тот, кто сможет рассказать все менее эмоционально. Он выцепил взглядом среди неизвестных ему маринерцев Чонина и, схватив за локоть, потащил в сторону. Младший брат Хёнджина тоже выглядел ужасно уставшим, но на удивление спокойным.  
\- Когда мы добрались до Прометея, там уже были солдаты Нергал. База была вычищена подчистую, космолета не было. Они подбили наш сигнус, когда мы попытались взлететь. Удар пришелся на грузовой модуль. Мы из-за этого задержались, пришлось чинить, - технично рассказывал Чонин, его голос был тверд. Минхо не переставал удивляться тому, как быстро он повзрослел.  
\- И Рюджин считает, что это Хёнджин выдал местоположение базы? - уточнил Минхо, хотя уже знал ответ.  
Чонин горько усмехнулся.  
\- Разве ее подозрения не обоснованы? Базу обнаружил Феликс в самой глуши Мавра. Никто кроме нас о ней не знал. Либо это потрясающе совпадение, что Нергал обнаружили эту базу одновременно с нами.  
Минхо почувствовал, как подкатывает тошнота, но быстро взял себя в руки. Стал бы Хёнджин дожидаться Чана, наперед зная, что при их возвращении станет мишенью подозрений? К слову.  
\- А где Чан?  
\- У них возникла проблема с метаматериалом еще до Прометея. Они должны прилететь чуть позже.  
Кто-то из маринерцев позвал Чонина, и младший принц Элизиума, отклонившись, отошел. 

Минхо постоял пару минут, наблюдая, как группа Рюджин разбирала сигнус. Правое крыло было подбитым, грузовой модуль неровно сшит. Почему-то Минхо представил, как Сынмин будет разочарован. Их инженер-конструктор был привязан к машинам больше, чем к людям. И, наверное, все не просто так. Неисправность машин хотя бы не была намеренной в отличие от людей. Минхо боялся представлять, что с ним будет, если подозрение Рюджин подтвердится. Решения Хёнджина и без того наводили смуту в сердце Минхо. Понять можно многое, смириться не со всем, но это стало бы последней каплей. Последним взмахом перед срубом. Минхо вспоминал его улыбку, его глаза так четко, словно Хёнджин стоял перед ним, и не готов был поверить. Чип в голове не менял личность Хёнджина, только отдавал приказы. Ведь Феликс подтвердил, что там простой алгоритм, что это не та штука, которая способна за несколько тысяч километров делать выбор за самого Хёнджина. Это все просто не могло быть правдой.

Минхо дошел до лаборатории, словно ходил во сне. Секунду назад он был в стационарном корпусе, а сейчас на его плече висел Джисон и крепко сжимал его руку.  
День перевалил за полночь, вернулась команда Чана. Все, кроме Рюджин, были в лаборатории. 

Феликс дотошно изучал программу, словно не являлся ее создателем. Минхо, наверное, впервые видел их гения обессиленным. Феликс прижимался лбом к капсуле, его визор был активен. Голографические модели крутились по другую сторону стекла, кислотно-зеленый матричный свет тенью падал на кожу Хёнджина. Со стороны было непонятно, изучает ли он диаграммы или рассматривает лицо друга. В произошедшем Феликс винил себя, хотя ничего не подтверждало, что сбой в приоритетном включении был из-за его ошибки.  
Джисон еще крепче сжал руку Минхо. Ему было больно смотреть на то, как Феликс страдает.  
\- Что же не так? А если я со всем остальным тоже ошибся? - шепотом проговорил Феликс, словно не осознавая, что говорит вслух.  
\- Феликс, - будто предостерегающе окликнул Чан. Его тон был властным. Минхо еще не приходилось с таким сталкиваться.  
Феликс отключил визор и словно одновременно с этим выключил эмоции. Он посмотрел на Чана, сузив глаза. Они будто мысленно о чем-то спорили.  
\- А давайте теперь вы объясните не для гениев, что, блядь, творится вообще? - Чанбин выразил всеобщее настроение. Джисон тут же отреагировал:  
\- Гении не понимают так же, как и ты. Убить Ли Минхо принца Фарсиды, защитить Ли Минхо принца Фарсиды - цель одна, задачи разные, приоритетность обозначена. Где тут мог быть провал?  
Чанбина эмоциональность Джисона не впечатлила.  
\- Провал не "мог быть", он был. И, значит, ошибка тоже была.  
\- В кодировке ее нет!  
\- Значит, она в чем-то другом? - настоял Чанбин. Его идентификатор не переставал гореть, и от этого было слегка не по себе. Чанбин часто бывал грубым, но в отличии от той же Рюджин его агрессия проявлялась только словесно. Либо когда других вариантов не оставалось. Минхо повезло, что в первый раз, когда Хёнджин на него набросился, Чанбин являлся частью его команды и был рядом.  
\- То есть мы не станем обсуждать то, что произошло на Прометее? - внезапно вклинился Чонин, словно его не волновало, по какой причине его брат едва не убил Минхо и то же самое пытался сделать с собой. - Мы должны разбудить Хёнджина и все выяснить.  
\- Нет, - резко ответил Чан. Он непривычно тихо отсиживался все это время, будто мыслями находился в другом месте. Минхо не покидало ощущение, что Чан многое не договаривает.  
\- С чего ты решил, что можешь мне приказывать?  
\- Это не приказ. Я с тобой не согласился.  
\- Ты всегда так делаешь - просто не соглашаешься. И твое несогласие чудесным образом принимает форму закона.  
Минхо смотрел на них - на Чонина, занявшего воинственную позицию, на Чана, который не стал обороняться, и в голове не укладывалось, что команда, сформированная из представителей мирных провинций ради одной цели, начала раскалываться.  
\- Если мы разбудим Хёнджина, то Минхо нужно будет уйти ради их же безопасности, - напомнил Чанбин, он говорил чуть мягче, чем обычно. Он знал Чонина практически с детства, их связывал общий дом.  
\- Что если это он выдал информацию о базе? Неужели тебя совсем не волнует, что наш принц предатель?  
\- Даже если предположить, что все так, это уже ничего не изменит. 

На этих словах Чанбина Чонин выдохся. Не сказав ни слова, он покинул лабораторию. Его молчаливый уход словно растормошил тишину, никто не пытался заговорить снова. Джисон отсел к Феликсу, уткнувшись подбородком в его плечо. Он уставился в экран, но вряд ли в нынешнем настроении был способен сосредоточиться. Чан продолжал подпирать стену у окна. Принц Аргира не казался расстроенным, скорее, задумчивым. Из-за накренившегося щита с метаматериалами его команде пришлось приземлиться, чтобы поставить его на место, иначе они выдали бы себя раньше, чем долетели до Прометея. Это объясняло почему до базы они так и не добрались, но причина, почему они задержались, так и не была озвучена. Всё внимание переключилось на Хёнджина в капсуле. 

Вера в лучшее пошла в расход, наверное, это было логичным - в разгар войны после многих неудач заканчивались силы и усиливалась тревожность. Из-за растущих сомнений возникало много вопросов, стоило только прорости одному сорняку. Минхо доверял Чану, это всегда было словно врожденной опцией, но сейчас это чувство слабело. Они не были друзьями детства, не часто общались на межпровинциальных курсах, которые проводились для королевских детей каждое лето, и сблизились только ко второму году университета. Но Чан всегда был на виду, дружелюбный и компанейский, в конце концов, он сходился даже с теми, кто сторонился общения вне своего провинциального круга. 

С Хёнджином Чана связывало намного больше, чем с Минхо, это при том, что их провинции даже не являлись соседями. Аргир и Элизиум стали союзниками во времена, когда Северный каньон нацелился на их ресурсы. Несмотря на то что после окончания смутного периода необходимости в союзе больше не было, их соглашение оставалось действительным несколько десятков лет подряд. До тех пор, пока Хёнджин не заключил союз с Нергал. 

У Чана ведь было намного больше причин злиться на Хёнджина, чем у Минхо. Друзья, союзники с рождения - такое ведь не выкидывают с легкостью за борт, словно ненужный груз? Тогда почему Чан не выглядел расстроенным? Ни сейчас, ни в тот день, когда стала известна новость о присоединении Элизиума к Нергал. Знал ли Чан что-то или тоже вел двойную игру? Минхо никак не мог скомпоновать все домыслы. Может быть, он преувеличивал за счет своих чувств? Его-то уход Хёнджина ранил. Может, с войной Чан перестал делить на провинции и воспринимал все союзы по-другому? Но за принцем Элизиума был его близкий друг и... Предательство друга было в сто раз хуже, чем политического союзника. 

\- Ну что? Есть какие-нибудь зацепки? - первым затянувшееся молчание не выдержал Чанбин. От безделья он вращал голографическую сферу Земли, словно пытался обнаружить на ней жизнь.  
Феликс оторвался от экрана, но не ответил. Он посмотрел на вращающуюся планету и завис. Чанбин фыркнул:  
\- Кажется, наш умник опять перегрузился.  
Он отъехал на кресле от стола, останавливаясь рядом с Чаном, который был в равной степени загруженности, что и Феликс.  
\- У тебя уже коленки трясутся от того, с каким напряжением ты стоишь. Давай, садись, - Чанбин уступил место Чану, который не стал спорить и сел.  
\- А ты джентльмен! - переигрывая, восхитился Джисон. - Слушай, может, ты тогда сгоняешь по-братски за едой?  
Чанбин сверкнул визором, и Джисон тут же перестал быть голодным. Когда Чанбин лег на диван, бесцеремонно закидывая ноги на колени Минхо, стало понятно, что он решил их всех растормошить. Это было очень вовремя - чем больше они погружались в раздумья, тем сильнее утягивало в беспросветную тьму.  
\- Я вот одного не пойму. Чем отличается принц Фарсиды Ли Минхо в обычной среде обитания от принца Фарсиды Ли Минхо во время поцелуя? Это типа два разных Минхо? Должен ли я проверить? - Чанбин подмигнул, и Минхо закатил глаза.  
\- Ты не то связываешь. Никакие действия Минхо не меняют его личность, ну то есть для компьютера. Он как будто уже оцифрованный, - на автомате проговорил Джисон. - К тому же это Хёнджин его поцеловал и...  
\- Что? - Феликс пришел в себе, резко отрывая взгляд от сферы Земли.  
\- Эм, я же рассказывал, что...  
\- Ты сказал, что они поцеловались. Я не думал, что Хёнджин был инициатором, - Феликс нахмурился.  
\- Разве есть разница? Да и какое отношение это имеет к делу?  
Феликс проигнорировал вопросы Джисона и уставился на Минхо.  
\- Почему он поцеловал тебя?  
Теперь на Минхо смотрели все. Вопрос был странным. Ну то есть... Откуда Минхо мог знать, что двигало Хёнджином, может, его поцелуй был влиянием момента, может, действовали приливные силы, отчаяние или усталость. Может, он чувствовал так же, как Минхо, может, ничего не чувствовал, но хотел, а Минхо просто оказался рядом?  
\- Я не знаю, - растеряно ответил он.  
У Феликса был внимательный пытливый взгляд, даже с неактивным визором казалось, словно он смотрел вглубь Минхо и искал там ответы.  
\- Извини, - он устало вздохнул, откинув голову на спинку кресла. - Меня переклинило.  
\- Нам всем надо отдохнуть, - Чанбин спустил ноги на пол и похлопал Минхо по спине, будто ободряя.  
Чан выключил всю технику, задержавшись около капсулы. В лаборатории остались только он, Минхо и Хёнджин, погруженный в искусственный сон.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, что нас ждет на Земле?  
\- Пока что меня интересует только то, что творится на Марсе.  
Чан улыбнулся. Он по-прежнему смотрел на Хёнджина, словно разговаривал с ним, а не с Минхо.  
\- Вы с Рюджин в этом одинаковы похожи. Мне всегда было интересно, если у нас появится космолет, вы на самом деле решитесь на то, чтобы покинуть Марс или, в конце концов, ответственность за оставшихся марсиан вас остановит?  
\- Ты переоцениваешь нашу жертвенность, - Минхо не юлил душой. Он так же, как и все, цеплялся за свою жизнь. Так же, как и все, боялся будущей катастрофы.  
\- Или ты недооцениваешь? - Чан приглушил свет в капсуле. - Обсудим все завтра, да? - попросил он, будто не первым начал диалог.  
Минхо кивнул.

***

Семь космолетов, приземлившихся на Марс, после расформирования общины стали общим достоянием планеты. Их распределили на границах между ведущими провинциями, но на законном уровне принадлежность ни за кем не закреплялась. До ускорившегося Фобоса вопросы об использовании космолетов обсуждались редко и на гипотетическом уровне - когда-нибудь в будущем естественно планировалось изучение Земли, оставшейся без влияния Луны, но в настоящем были более насущные темы.

С наступлением войны выявилось, что все семь стационарных корпусов были пустыми. Минхо не сомневался в причастности Нергал, их технологии во многом превосходили технологии остальных провинций. Когда выяснилось, что на их космодроме только четыре космолета, вопрос о краже остальных все еще оставался открытым, хотя, наверное, мало кто об этом действительно задумывался. Важнее было их просто найти.

Минхо не знал, откуда появился слух, что космолеты могли быть на одной из баз Прометея, но все схватились за него как за единственный шанс. Между мирными и держащими нейтралитет провинциями был заключен договор о том, что найденные космолеты станут принадлежать тем, кто первым их обнаружит и раскинет свой флаг. Минхо это напоминало детскую игру "Чур мое", когда нужно успеть дотронуться, и игрушка твоя. В связи с этим на Прометее было введено военное положение, к счастью, для маврийцев территория изначально являлась полигоном и не была густо заселена. 

База, которую обнаружил Феликс, не фиксировалась на карте, и ее существование было таким же загадочным, как аномальность одной зоны Атлантического океана на Земле. Что-то на этой территории глушило любые радио- и звуковые сигналы, поэтому не было никакой возможности связаться с ребятами даже со спутника, когда они пересекли границу базы. Рюджин, пришедшая в себя после поражения, рассказала, что их прибытие совпало с отлетами нергальских сигнусов. Скорее всего, их сигнус подбили во избежание преследований и намеренно в грузовой модуль, чтобы не взрывать машину. Борьба была за жизнь, а не на смерть, и даже Нергал поддерживал эту идею. По крайней мере, боевые атаки возникали только тогда, когда было за что бороться.  
\- Но у меня нет стопроцентной уверенности, что они действительно обнаружили космолет. Мы бы его заметили при перенаправлении. Возможно, они прилетели на несколько часов раньше нас, если не больше. С утра мне доложили, что часть маврийцев перешла на сторону Нергал.  
Новость не удивляла. Надежд обнаружить оставшиеся два космолета практически не было.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы разбудили Хёнджина. Какая разница почему был сбой в командах, он все равно намеревался уйти. Пусть уходит, - ее тон был сдержанным и сама она тоже. Может быть, она проплакала всю ночь или разбила все, что билось, и успокоилась.  
\- И что теперь? - спросил Минхо. Спокойствие Рюджин не особо радовало. То есть само по себе, когда ты действительно расслаблен - конечно, но не то спокойствие, когда ты будто смирен.  
\- У нас нет запасного плана. Нет космолета. Нет понимания, сколько осталось до конца.  
\- Тоже планируешь предложить союз Нергал?  
\- Нет. Не знаю... - Рюджин пожала плечами. - Каждый раз, когда я об этом думаю, голова взрывается. Какой смысл жить на Земле с чипом в мозгу? Или смысл есть? Может, борьба изначально была бессмысленной? За что мы боремся вообще - за жизнь или свободу? Я больше ничего не понимаю. 

Чан подошел к Рюджин, она ранимо застыла в его объятьях, словно больше не было сил держаться. Слушая ее, Минхо словно слышал свой внутренний голос - те же вопросы без ответов, то же отчаяние. 

Минхо понимал, что никто не разрешит ему попрощаться с Хёнджином в сознании, поэтому решил увидеться с ним заранее, пока принц Элизиума спал.  
В лаборатории его встретил Чан. Капсула была пустой.  
\- Забавно. Вчера ты не согласился его разбудить, а сегодня разбудил его сам в отсутствии остальных, - ярость Минхо не была концентрированной, но на пределе к этому. - Значит, это правда? Хёнджин был тем, кто выдал местоположение базы?  
\- Да, - сразу честно ответил Чан.  
\- Вы оба заодно?  
\- Да.  
То, как легко соглашался Чан бесило ещё больше. На секунду Минхо ощутил все свое тело будто потоками крови, хотелось выплеснуть, ударить, сделать больно. Разбить физически так же сильно, как ощущалось им ментально. Чан сидел на полу у капсулы, спокойно наблюдая за тем, как Минхо борется с разогнавшейся кровью. Он словно ждал, когда принц Фарсиды налетит на него всей своей злостью и был готов ее принять. Только вот разбушевавшаяся кровь резко застыла. Минхо сполз спиной по двери, их взгляды пересекались на одном уровне, но смотреть Чану в глаза было тяжело.  
\- Ты знал, что Хёнджин старше Йеджи на десять минут? Он никогда не хотел быть принцем, и в детстве часто жаловался Йеджи, что она могла бы и обогнать его из солидарности.  
Минхо не мог этого знать.  
\- И это связано как-то с...?  
\- Ни с чем. Я просто никак не могу набраться храбрости, чтобы все рассказать.  
Чан натяно улыбнулся. 

О том, что Нергал уже посещали Землю, они обнаружили случайно. Принц Нергала подарил Хенджину цепочку, с первого взгляда, с обычным камнем, но Феликса из хронической любознательности заинтересовала его порода. Это был совсем маленький кусочек лилового цвета, отколотый от каменных роз пустыни Сахары.

Все это время, пока Марс осваивался как планета, выстраивались провинции, принимались законы, завязывались войны и союзы, пока настраивались политические аппараты, заново создавалась культура, Нергал не планировал становиться частью этого. Кто-то из их предков был убежден, что история Земли не окончена, что у них ещё есть шанс снова ее обустроить, и это убеждение пронеслось сквозь несколько столетий. 

Первый космолёт с нергальцами приземлился на Земле около десяти лет назад. Они прослеживали изменения в климате, изучали новые явления и территории, на которых можно было строить города. Из заключения учёных - условия были пригодны для жизни, не настолько комфортные как при Луне, теперь Земля была больше под влиянием Солнца, но все корректировалась теми же способами, которые использовались при терраформирования Марса.

Все возвращалось к комментарию Сынмина, он будто знал, какие планы у Нергал относительно жителей Марса. Для новой жизни им нужны были люди, отличающиеся умом, красотой и силой. Наверное, это был многолетний план - собрать таких людей в одной провинции, чтобы вместе в один момент перебраться на Землю. Только у Вселенной свои планы, и все то, к чему они готовились не одно столетие, приходилось осуществлять в короткие сроки. Нергал не нужны были все марсиане, это не подходило их уродливой системе ценностей. Объявив войну и заключая союзы, они изучали каждого, кто просил у них помощи, чтобы оценить их потенциал. Такой вот неестественный отбор, чтобы создать совершенное человечество. 

Минхо слушал Чана так же, как своего преподавателя по истории Земли - в голове не укладывалось, почему? Почему, имея относительно все для хорошей жизни, все равно чего-то не хватало? Враждебность Северных каньонов можно было понять - их территория действительно была неважной, неурожайность порождала голод, голод - озлобленность. Но Нергал... 

\- И ты решил, что Хёнджин станет отличным шпионом? - Минхо был раздавлен. Все перевернулось с ног на голову. В сказанное Чаном верилось с трудом. То есть... Ему всегда был противен Нергал, но с обновленной информацией неприязнь переходила все пределы. Они собирали людей, как растения, отбирая лучшие сорта, чтобы развести идеальный, в их понимании, сад. Во имя Олимпа, блядь, нергальцы просто дублировали все самое худшее, что когда-то совершалось землянами. Нет, они все никогда не научатся.  
\- Это было общим решением. Феликса отпустить мы не могли, с чипом он стал бы бомбой замедленного действия, а меня они вряд ли посвятили бы в свои планы. У Хёнджина, так или иначе, был козырь. Принц Нергала никогда не обделял его вниманием.  
\- Почему вы не рассказали нам?  
Чан накрыл лицо руками, слова давались ему с трудом.  
\- Я знаю тебя и Рюджин. Вы со многим просто не согласились бы. Не в тот момент точно.  
\- Это ничего не объясняет, - заметил Минхо. В его мыслях все еще переваривалось услышанное, его чувства к тому, как они действовали исподтишка были... Не плохими, не хорошими? Подавленными, грустными, яростными - вот как-то, наверное. Он будто понимал все и не понимал ничего.  
\- У Нергал уже есть пару маленьких станций на Земле. У них есть сведения о климате, обо всей обстановке, есть люди, готовые бороться за них и их мировоззрение, и, если ты помнишь, так было до чипирования. Даже если бы у нас был космолет, и мы удачно приземлились на Земле... Что дальше? Нергал был бы готов к этому. И все проделанное стало бессмысленным. 

Чан активировал визор и увеличил масштабность выбранного файла. Одинокая Земля, Марс в окружении Фобоса и Деймоса, пять космолетов, летящих на определенном расстоянии друг от друга. Цифры столбцами - плотность населения каждой провинции, количество чипированных, скорость космолетов, время полета. Чуть меньше полугода до посадки последнего космолета. В файле, очевидно, созданном Феликсом было все просчитано.

\- Хёнджин сказал, что в космолетах полно пустых мест, то есть Нергал действительно отбирает всех исходя их принципа полезности и не собирается погружать остальных только для количества, исключая солдат, которые и сейчас используются в основном как рабочая сила. Нужно как можно больше провинций убедить в необходимости заключить с Нергал союз, чтобы увеличить количество пассажиров.  
\- Но какой в этом смысл, если их все равно чипируют?  
\- Пока Хёнджин был тут, Феликс изучал устройство в его голове и придумал наноштучку. Она аккумулируется в чипе и нейтрализует его по команде с трикодера. На Хёнджине мы не могли ее проверить, пришлось импровизировать.  
\- Вы поэтому задержались? Перехватили нергальский сигнус? - догадался Минхо.  
\- Да. И это работает. Чип плавится, не принося вред его носителю.  
\- Но тогда если эта штука активируется только с трикодера, кто-то должен остаться не чипированным, что исключает его нахождение на космолете...  
Минхо не видел лицо Чана из-за голографических моделей планет, летающих космолетов, столбцов с цифрами, но слышал его голос, и это была вина? подавленность? Так бывает, когда решаешь за всех, Минхо знал это чувство, как никто другой.  
\- У нас есть сигнус, способный перелетать на огромные расстояния. Но в нем ограниченное количество пассажирских мест, в четыре раза меньше, чем в стандартных.  
\- И, конечно, у тебя уже есть готовый список.  
\- Послушай, я понимаю, как все это звучит, но это не было простым решением. Кто-то должен прилететь на Землю раньше, чем первый нергальский космолет, кто-то должен отключить чипы. А кто-то должен остаться, чтобы убедить как можно больше марсиан вступить с Нергалом в союз.  
\- И какая роль отведена мне?  
\- Я не могу решать за тебя. Но ты уже сделал выбор, отказавшись от союза с Нергал. Они примут фарсидцев, потому что это все еще целое поле для выборки, но тебя...  
\- То есть, в общем-то, все просто - либо я бросаю свой народ и лечу с тобой, либо остаюсь на Марсе и никогда никуда не лечу?  
\- Ты думаешь мне нравится мысль, что я оставлю свой народ? Своих друзей? Но я сделал свой выбор. Так же, как сделал его Хёнджин, согласившись на чипирование, хотя в тот момент мы не знали, каким образом вывести чип из строя.  
Чан выключил визор, его глаза блестели. Он поднялся на ноги.  
\- Неидеальное действие лучше идеального бездействия. Чтобы ты не решил, никто не осудит твой выбор.

После разговора с Чаном, казалось, что Минхо столкнули с горы, на которую он взбирался сквозь нерешительность, но с упорством, сквозь боль, тревожность, постоянные сомнения. Карабкался так отчаянно, но не на ту гору. И вот он снова у подножия.

С Фобосом, приближающемся к пределу Роша, заканчивалась жизнь на Марсе, но сама жизнь не заканчивалась, как не заканчивалась борьба за свои идеалы и свободу. Нергал был словно паразитом, которого они все это время подкармливали, сами того не зная. Если Минхо останется со своим народом, с теми, кому нет места на космолете, он больше никогда не увидит своих друзей. Никогда не увидит Хёнджина. Его жизнь прекратится с первым метеоритом, а может, раньше, приливные силы любили фокусничать. Но если он согласится лететь с Чаном, сможет ли он спокойно жить с этим выбором? 

Меньше всего Минхо ожидал увидеть в своей комнате Феликса. Он стоял лицом к окну и не шелохнулся, услышав, как скрипнула дверь. Минхо никогда не приходилось общаться с Феликсом наедине, они были заочно знакомы, потому что он был лучшим другом Чана и Хёнджина. Феликс, пожалуй, оставался самым непонятным для Минхо. И это не объяснялось как-то логически - при всей своей гениальность Феликс легко социально адаптировался, его эмоции были явными, он не скрывал то, что чувствовал. Но при этом было в нем что-то такое, что иногда не верилось, он правда человек? Казалось, Феликс не просчитывает наперед, а заглядывает в будущее. Сейчас бы Минхо поверил и в это тоже.

\- Это было моей ошибкой, - Феликс развернулся. С неактивным визором, взъерошенными волосами, в простой растянутой временем футболке он выглядел как подросток - сомневающийся и ранимый. - Когда я задавал команду для приоритетного включения, я не учел человеческий фактор.  
\- Так бывает, мы не способны учесть все на свете, - сказал Минхо, и это перечеркивало то, о чем он думал всего минуту назад.  
\- Меня всегда удивляло, что несмотря на то, что ты постоянно подтрунивал над Хёнджином, он все равно таскался за тобой. Чан говорил, что с вами все очевидно, но я этого не видел, понимаешь? - как-то отчаянно проговорил Феликс. Минхо не хотел, чтобы Феликс обвинял себя в чем бы то ни было, не в случае с дурацким чипом.  
\- Феликс, все нормально. Поверь, это не всегда очевидно даже для тех, кто со стороны кажется очевидным для остальных.  
Феликс слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю, что Чан тебе все рассказал. И, наверное, ты еще не решил, как поступить. Я не хочу давить, может ли это как-то повлиять на твое решение? Люди иногда такие глупые. Но я больше не хочу ничего скрывать. Все это время мне и так казалось, что я всех предаю, - Феликс устало вздохнул. - Изначально наша идея сработала, потому что это всегда было о тебе. Наверное, когда Хёнджин поцеловал тебя, это чувство усилилось и все сбилось, как будто ты раздвоился, и из команд его переклинило на превалирующей.

Феликс давно ушел, а Минхо так и продолжал стоять у открытой двери. Это именно тот момент, когда все во Вселенной достигло своего предела? 

Феликс сказал:  
\- В его команде не было ни титула, ни имени. Задачей Хёнджина было убить любимого человека.

И Минхо раздвоился снова, только уже не в сознании Хёнджина. За что он готов был бороться? Что в жизни Минхо было самым важным?


End file.
